The joy's of parenthood
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: Anyone who had met Loki would agree that he wasn't cut out to be a parent. So why in the world did he have 4 kids?


**A/N:**

**WARNING: This is just for giggles and laughs, so everyone's probably going to be at least a little OOC. And this is about 70% crack.**

Loki let out a loud groan from his position on the floor as he threw his head back.

He was exhausted, everything hurt, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sadly, a wolf was taking up his whole bed, happily chewing away at a bone, preventing the demi-god from sleeping.

That, and a serpent and horse arguing very loudly in the corner.

'_Mom!'_ Sleipner finally called to him. '_Make Jormu stop!'_

Loki sighed as he started to rub his temple. "_Jormungand…"_ He growled both physically and mentally.

'_What?'_ The serpent looked back at Loki, tilting his head as Sleipner jumped over to Loki. The horse tucked his many legs under his body, and then rested his head on Loki's lap.

Jormungand had been nipping at Sleipner's heels for the past hour, and the two had started to argue about half an hour ago.

"What did I tell you about picking on Sleipner?" Loki had long since given up speaking mentally, instead finding it much easier to just speak physically. They understood him no matter what he did anyway.

'_I know but-'_

"What did I tell you?" Loki cut him off, his annoyance showing through with his short and sharp words.

'…_to not do it.'_ Jormungand said quietly. He was guilty and he knew it.

Loki sighed (again), and then stiffened as a soft and warm head placed its self on his head.

'_Dad!'_ Fenrir had abandoned his bone, and had draped himself over Loki's head, tail wagging happily. _'Can we go outside?' _

"Why do you want to go outside?" Loki asked. And then it hit him. "I thought I told you to go last time we were out!?"

'_But I didn't have to go then!'_ Fenrir whined. _'Come on Dad, please?'_

"I-Gah, fine." Fenrir let out a happy growl. He climbed off Loki as he stood, and walked swiftly around his legs while Loki waited for Jormungand to take his usual perch on his shoulder. The serpent wrapped his tail around his arm for support, and with one last glance behind him to make sure Sleipner was ready to go, Loki set off.

As Loki walked through the palace, people couldn't help but stare.

Yes, they had seen Loki with his children for awhile now, but it was still a strange sight to the people living in the palace.

Loki had never seemed like a parental figure to _anyone_, and for him to have 3 children with him constantly? It was something they could just never get used to.

The demi-god had taken them to the palace gardens, and was now sitting on a low brick wall with Jormungand. Sleipner had gone off to graze (while still in Loki's sight, of course) and lord only knows where Fenrir got off to.

'_Hey Father.' _ Loki glanced at Jormungand, who was still on his shoulder. He wasn't mad at the serpent anymore, as it was impossible for him _to_ stay mad at him. _'I'm hungry.' _

"We'll wait for Fenrir to get back." Loki replied.

'_But can't I go hunting?'_

"No." Loki growled, then before Jormungand could ask why, he added, "Because you got lost last time.

'_It was only for an hour!_' Jormungand somehow managed to puff out his cheeks. _'And you found me!'_

"And I still aged about 500 years." The memory was still fresh in Loki's mind. Thor had laughed at Loki's panicked state, and when he did find Jormungand again, he kicked his so called 'brother' where it counts before storming off.

Loki smirked as he recalled Thor's pain filled face, and he lifted his other hand to stroke Jormungand. "We'll go to the kitchens when Fenrir gets back, okay?"

''_kay…' _Loki's smirk faded into a smile as he looked at Jormungand. The two then looked back as Loki's name was called, to see Thor swiftly walking down the garden path, cape fluttering behind him.

"Brother!"

"You don't need to shout." Loki grumbled. "I'm right here."

Thor ignored him. "You have a visitor."

"I'm busy."

"You don't look busy."

All three looked up to see what appeared to be a young woman standing behind Thor. She had long curly black hair, and if you looked hard enough you could see small horns popping out from the mass of hair. She had on a one shoulder top that exposed her mid-riff and a long tattered skirt. A belt was hung loosely around her waist, with a pouch containing a black note book and pencil. She wore no shoes, and her brilliant red eyes were sparkling as she smiled at Loki.

"Hello Daddy."

"Hello Hella."

"Now that's no way to greet your daughter." Hella pouted as she wrapped her arms around Loki's shoulders, being mindful of Jormungand. "I haven't seen you in 10 years and all you say is hello?"

"How did you get out of the underworld?" Loki asked deciding to change the subject. "You have a full time job."

"Oh, I got Lucifer to fill in for me for a couple days." Hella replied. "I needed some quality family time."

Loki shook his head, but smiled none the less. "Well it's good to see you again."

"There's the proper greeting." Hella grinned, and then blinked as something slammed into her back. She turned around to see Fenrir wagging his tail, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Hey buddy!"

Hella scooped the wolf up, nuzzling him as Jormungand crawled over to her shoulder. Sleipner had trotted over to see what the commotion was about, and Hella wrapped an arm around his neck and pulling him into the hug fest.

Loki smiled, then turned to Thor, glare in place. "Don't you have things to do?"

Thor quickly spun on his heel, and before you could say 'Asgard', he was gone and out of sight.

**A/N:**

**This was just written to get myself back into writing mode after exams. It's not my best, but it's just supposed to be funny and nothing serious. **

**I just figured this is how it would be with Loki and the kids. **

**Hope you guy's liked it!**


End file.
